Gandalf
Gandalf the Grey, '''later known as '''Gandalf the White, is a Maiar wizard from Lord of the Rings who was sent to Middle Earth to stop Sauron from taking over and bringing the world into darkness. Background Being one of the wisest of the Maiar, Gandalf originally started life as a Maia of Irmo the Dream-Master in addition to Nienna the Weeper, Manwe the Wind-King, and Vara the Star-Queen. Once the Valar sent an order of the Istari to Middle Earth itself, they sent five wizards in order to oppose the Dark Lord Sauron, with Gandalf being one of those chosen. Once he arrived on Middle Earth, he walked among the elves as a stranger as he learned their ways and taught them his. After revealing himself as one of the Istari, he joined the White Council to investigate a dark power within Dol Guldur. Galadriel wanted Gandalf to be the leader, but Saruman ended up leading and forcing Gandalf into second-in-command. Despite Saruman being more powerful and more knowledgeable regarding the matters of Sauron and the Rings of Power, he grew jealous or Gandalf. and even began fearing that the Grey would betray him. Eventually Gandalf became part of the Fellowship of the Ring and helped the group fight their ways onto the Mines of Moria, but the Balrog known as Durin's Bane snagged him, resulting in an intense battle between the two. After 10 days of non-stop fighting, Gandalf finally slew the Balrog, but died of his wounds soon afterwards. However, he was brought back to help the Fellowship once more as Gandalf the White, and he helped the Fellowship aid Frodo Baggins in completing his mission to destroy the One Ring. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced Strength: 'Gandalf has shown to be stronger than the average man, being able to grapple a Balrog as Gandalf the Grey. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Gandalf can move faster than most men. He is swift enough to pass through enemy flanks unhindered and to give his enemies difficulty hitting him with projectile weaponry. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''As Gandalf the Grey, he was capable of taking extended punishment from a Balrog and only fell after multiple days of injuries. As Gandalf the White, he became impervious to non-magical attacks and weaponry. * '''Immense Endurance: '''When pressed into long battles, Gandalf has shown to be capable of fighting for multiple days straight without tiring. * '''Vast Intellect: '''As a Maia, Gandalf has been learning from the greatest of teachers since the dawn of time. * '''Vast Wisdom: '''Gandalf is officially one of the wisest Maiar and acts as the mentor of his companies, offering them his wisdom from millenia of experience. * '''High Charisma: '''Gandalf is extremely charismatic, and has been able to use his charm to gather armies in order to thwart a seemingly unstoppable threat. * '''Skilled Armed Fighter: '''Gandalf has proven to be very proficient at sword and staff combat, being able to strike down an army's worth of foes on his own. *'Spells: Being a Wizard, Gandalf can cast various spells for a variety of magical effects. **'Illumination:' A spell which produces a light from Gandalf's staff, allowing him to see in dark places. ***'Blinding Light:' An enhanced version of Illumination that allows Gandalf to strike his foes with a blast of light resembling a magnified sunbeam. Despite dealing little to no damage, it renders his enemies blinded for a period of time. **'Commanding Voice:' Gandalf can control most people with his voice, as he did with Saruman the White when he found himself being turned as if he was being dragged against his own will. **'Magical Kinesis:' This spell allows Gandalf to telekinetically push back his foes with his staff, even being powerful enough to disarm his enemies in the process. **'Lightning Strike:' Gandalf can summon lightning bolts from the sky, such as when he killed several goblins whilst escaping their horde in The Hobbit. He can also channel the lightning through objects. ***'Sword of Power:' Gandalf can channel lightning through Glamdring to enhance its striking power, suck as when he used it to slay Durin's Bane. **'Counter-Spell:' Gandalf can counter any magical spell to negate its effects. However, Gandalf's Counter-Spell is shown to have limits, and he can't dispel any magic more powerful than his own. **'Light of the Valar:' Gandalf can cast a lightning bolt projectile at his enemies. The spell can be upgraded to light enemies ablaze (presumably with Narya) when struck, or even further to become a beam of light that passes through enemies while also setting them on fire. **'Telepathy:' Gandalf can read people's minds in an attempt to access their memories. He can even control people's minds and make them complete tasks against their own will, like he once did with Gimli. **'Fire:' Enhanced by Narya, Gandalf can produce a magical flame of varying colors. He most notably used this in the Hobbit, where he lit pine cones ablaze which could be thrown as explosive projectiles. As Gandalf can produce green, red, or blue flames, his fires can range anywhere from 327° Celsius to 1,600° Celsius. **'Call Gwaihir:' When Gandalf has to in a desperate moment of need, he whispers to a grey moth to to contact Gwaihir, the Lord of The Eagles. When he does this, Gwaihir summons a band of large eagles to aid Gandalf in his fight. **'Call Shadowfax:' Due to their special connection, Gandalf can call upon Shadowfax, the Lord of All Horses, and ride him as his steed. **'Shield of the Istari:' To defend himself from physical or magical harm, Gandalf can produce a transparent dome around him powerful enough to temporarily hold off Sauron and Durin's Bane's attacks. **'Destructive Blast:' Easily Gandalf's most powerful spell, he raises his staff into the air and slams it down onto the ground to cause a massive shock wave. Gandalf has control of the overall effects of the spell, being able to produce any effect from destroying a stone bridge to knocking back entire legions of orcs, destroying them in the process. Equipment * Glamdring: Gandalf wields an elven bastard sword called Glamdring, also known as Foe-Hammer. Glamdring is light enough for Gandalf to wield it with one hand easily. * Wizard Staffs: Gandalf always carries his wizard staff in hand. It acts as a conduit for many of Gandalf's spells and he is capable of wielding it simultaneously with the Glamdring during battle. His staff as Gandalf the Grey is made of brown wood with a jewel fixed on the top that can light up on his command and as Gandalf the White, his staff got an upgrade as it is now in white in color. * Narya, the Ring of Fire: Gandalf wears the Ring of Fire, also known as Narya. ** Willpower Enhancement: Narya has the power to inspire others to resist tyranny, domination and despair. ** Magical Cloak: In order to hide Gandalf from others, Narya uses its power to hide him from remote observation from all but the wearer of the One Ring or powers similar to it. ** Slowed Aging: Narya grants resistance to the weariness of time itself. ** Fiery Properties: Narya grants fire resistance to Gandalf, allowing him to shrug of fiery attacks. It can also enhance his attacks with fire-based magical properties, and allows Gandalf to dispel any magical flame thrown his way. * Fireworks: As they were created and designed by Gandalf himself, he is known to have a variety of fireworks such as Squibs, crackers, backarappers, sparklers, torches, Dwarf candles, Elf fountains, Goblin barkers, flash of birds, green trees that transformed into possibly Mallorn trees, a red and gold dragon. The wizard occasionally uses them in combat to stun his opponents for an extended period of time. Alternate Forms * Gandalf the White: When Gandalf fought the Balrog Durin's Bane to buy time for his Fellowship to flee Moria, he ultimately lost his life. However, the wizard had not completed his mission of destroying the One Ring and putting an end to Sauron, and thus was resurrected as Gandalf The White. In this form, his powers are all around increased, especially his wisdom, allowing him to cast more powerful spells. He also became immune to damage from weapons of non-magical origin. Feats Strength *Grappled the Balrog Durin's Bane. *Can topple legions of Orcs with his magic. *Could keep out Sauron's full power for 22 seconds with Shield of Istari as Gandalf the Grey. *With Durin's Bane, destroyed a large part of a mountain. *Killed the Great Goblin, a massive orc, with a single stab. *Took out 3 Stone Trolls by breaking a boulder in half with Destructive Blast to unleash the sunlight on them and thus turn them to stone. Speed *Fast enough to defend himself from armies of orcs surrounding him. *Kept pace with Durin's Bane, who could travel to Morgoth's aid from several kilometers away in a matter of minutes. Durability *Only died after ten days of beatings from Durin's Bane as Gandalf the Grey. Skill * As Olorin, Gandalf took on Melkor, who is the strongest of the Valar (Lord of the Ring's greater gods) and defeated him. * Managed to defeat The Dark Lord Sauron in hand-to-hand combat in The Silmarillion. * Was able to fight in the Battle of the Five Armies in the midst of the conflict. * Killed Durin's Bane, a powerful Balrog and fellow Maia, after 10 days of fighting. * Was able to hinder and hold off The Witch-King of Angmar as Gandalf The White. * Lead the armies of Gondor against Mordor and won. * One of the wisest Maiar, outwitting even the other Istari. * Can hold off attacks from multiple Orcs trained in combat with nothing but his sword and staff. Weaknesses *'Staff Dependence:' Gandalf conducts much of his magic through his staff, like Destructive Blast or Illumination. Should the staff be removed from Gandalf's grasp or destroyed, the wizard may lose much of his spellcasting power. *'Defensive Nature:' Because of his defending nature against all evil, Gandalf is more prone to defending himself from attack rather than taking the initiative himself, usually placing himself in a reactive position where his strategic options are much more limited. His attacks are also somewhat slow and leave him open to counterattack. Fun Facts *Gandalf loves saxophones. Respect Threads * Respect Gandalf Category:Magic Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Literature Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Immortal Category:Completed Profiles Category:Telekinetics Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Movie Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:New Line Cinema